


Shouyou!! on Ice

by kurapikas_chains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Hockey, I do not know how to tag this - Freeform, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, SOS, because i can’t take that away from him, but it’s not a crossover, but really who knows i always say that it always ends up angsty as hell, it’s yuri!! on ice meets haikyuu!! pretty much, kageyama plays volleyball and hinata figure skates, miwa-chan....... sound like iwa-chan........, the name is so cheesy i’m aware but i HAD TO okay i had to (legally)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikas_chains/pseuds/kurapikas_chains
Summary: When two Olympic athletes live in the same apartment, it’s sort of a live-and-let-live situation. Kageyama Miwa isn’t invested in volleyball and Kageyama Tobio really couldn’t care less about figure skating.That is, until an energetic redheaded skater who’s lost his passion for the sport bursts head first into his life, bring with him chaos, insanity, and (quite possibly) an unexpected love.Otherwise known as the physical manifestation of my Yuri!! on Ice brain rot meeting my Kagehina brain rot that I have now cursed this platform with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, uhhh probably more i’ll add them when i write them lmao
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Shouyou!! on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> me: don’t start a new story. you’re writing two multi chapter fics already and you’re busy with school. don’t do it. 
> 
> my brain: dumb volleyball boys... dumb figure skating boys... combine... dumb boys... in love?
> 
> me: i completely agree i will write it at once. 
> 
> please bear with me as i attempt to write three stories at once. it will not go well, but i saw a tiktok of haikyuu figure skating and i saw it as a SIGN so here we are. 
> 
> please enjoy!! any and all kudos/comments/bookmarks are always seen, loved, and appreciated!!!

“Miwa, how many times do I have to tell you? Sitting in a dark ice rink isn’t a way I enjoy spending my time!”   


Miwa glared at him as she shut the front door behind her and made her way to the street, mittened hands bundled up against the cold. Kageyama was dressed similarly, a knitted hat pulled over his ears and a scarf wrapped up to his chin. 

“Aren’t brothers supposed to be supportive?” Miwa grumbled, stepping off of the curb to cross the empty street. Kageyama rolled his eyes but hurried his pace so they could walk side by side. 

“I  _ am  _ supportive! I go to your competitions, you go to my tournaments. It’s a… a symbolic relationship,” Kageyama offered. Miwa snorted. 

“ _ Symbiotic  _ relationship, my idiot brother.  _ Symbiotic, _ ” she corrected. Kageyama huffed. He could have sworn Tsukishima had been talking about the symbolic relationships of mushrooms and trees the other day. Maybe the problem was that Kageyama didn’t really pay attention to anything that came out of Tsukishima Kei’s mouth. That was probably it. 

“Symbolic, symbiotic, either way I don’t think I ever signed up to freeze to death in a fucking ice rink before I can legally drink,” Kageyama grumbled, twisting to avoid walking head first into a telephone pole. 

“Watch your mouth! So vulgar, my dear Tobio. Please, just be cool about it this once. I won’t be there for long, just to check out the space and maybe meet a couple of the other skaters if they’re still at the rink,” Miwa pleaded, turning her face to look at Kageyama with big eyes. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t drive yourself, honestly,” Kageyama complained. “It’s cold as shit out here! Why are we walking?” 

“My car is at the mechanic, Tobio, you know that! And I don’t like walking alone at night, so Mom suggested I make you walk with me! It won’t be longer than an hour, I swear,” Miwa promised, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

Kageyama gave a long suffering sigh. Sure, it would be annoying to have to sit in the ice rink while Miwa acquainted herself with the people she’d be spending her time with, but Kageyama was fully aware that they did not live in the best part of town. Forcing her to walk home by herself at nine o’clock at night would just be cruel. And really, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. 

“Fine, fine. I’m already walking, aren’t I? How long is your car at the shop?” Kageyama relented. Miwa looked at him guiltily. 

“A week,” she admitted with a degree of chagrin. Kageyama opened his mouth to argue, but she spoke quickly. “You don’t have to go every day! I’ll only ask you to come again on Friday, since all my other practices are during the day, and I’m fine to walk then!” 

“But Friday will be a real practice, right? One of those long ones?” Kageyama asked, but he already knew the answer. 

“...Yes.”

“Can I at least go somewhere in the middle? I’m pretty sure they won’t just let me sit in on your actual rehearsal. Besides, you just need me to walk with you at night, right?” Kageyama asked, dodging a well-placed puddle in his path. Miwa nodded. 

“You really just have to show up at the end. I mean, you probably have practice when it starts, and I’m honestly not sure they’ll  _ let  _ you watch,” Miwa admitted. “One of the skaters here, he’s supposed to be crazy good. Like, three-consecutive-golds-at-the-Grand-Prix good. If he’s practicing on Friday, they probably won’t let someone else just sit in.” Miwa looked almost starstruck talking about this mystery figure skater, which was a bit of a surprise. 

Kageyama just scoffed. Anyone that good was probably insufferable to be around, arrogant and rude. 

Kageyama didn’t really keep up with figure skating, despite having a sister who competed at the national level. He knew the basics and he could tell if a program was any good, and he knew most of the names of the girls Miwa regularly competed against, but other than that, he was pretty much as informed as a normal person. 

Miwa didn’t hold it against him, not in the slightest. She knew about the same amount about volleyball, which was Kageyama’s sport of choice. She could tell what was happening in a game and knew what good form looked like, but Kageyama was pretty sure she still thought ‘server’ was a real position. 

“So, do you and this guy have the same coach?” Kageyama asked after a beat of silence. Miwa looked at him like he’d grown a second head. 

“No way. That’s- That’s a good one, Tobio. No, no we don’t. His coach is pretty famous too, but he only coaches men. I’ve got an ex-ballerina from Russia.” Miwa shuddered. “One of the girls there told me she’s brutal.”

Kageyama was reminded of a volleyball coach he’d had in high school who loved to make the team run laps at the drop of a hat, never stopping for water or even just to catch their breath. If this Russian ballerina was anything like Old Coach Ukai, Kageyama felt more than a bit of pity for his sister.

They walked in silence for a few moments, side by side as they watched the sun set in front of them. Miwa had explained that, since it was her first day in the rink, she was getting an orientation of sorts after everyone else had gone home for the day. 

The rink came into view just as the sun dipped below the horizon, bringing with it a gust of frigid night air, prompting the two siblings to speed their pace, pulling open the rink’s large glass door and reveling in the heated space. 

Miwa tugged Kageyama toward an open door at the end of the hall, where the strings of a soft piece of music filtered through. 

_ So much for the rink being empty,  _ Kageyama thought to himself, letting his sister drag him along. He couldn’t even see the ice, even though the music was steadily getting louder. They walked down a hall and Kageyama peered at all the different plaques and trophies lining the walls. There were a considerable amount. Kageyama was duly impressed. 

Miwa stopped in front of a set of double doors. The music coming from the rink had cresendoed in both volume and intensity, and when Miwa pulled the door open, Kageyama nearly flinched at the notes crashing in his ears. 

He felt a tug on his wrist and jolted out of his temporary shock, letting himself be pulled through the entryway. Though the music was loud, he still couldn’t see the rink. Miwa pulled him along and shoved him into a seat, pointing excitedly at the ice that was now in front of him. 

There was someone there. 

No, not someone. Some _ thing.  _

Because obviously this thing couldn’t be human, not with the way it flew through the air like gravity had lost all effect, spinning at speeds that shouldn’t,  _ couldn’t,  _ be possible. 

Kageyama had seen his fair share of figure skating performances. He’d been dragged along to all of Miwa’s since before he could walk. He’d seen it all, from personal bests to broken legs. 

But he’d never seen anyone like this. 

His hair was like a living flame, constrasting sharply with his pale skin and dark clothes. His arms curved gracefully as his back arched so far Kageyama thought it might snap. Then he jumped again. The way he spun, the way he landed so elegantly, as if he hadn’t just disobeyed the laws of physics, it was… indescribable. He didn’t just move to the music, he  _ was  _ the music, like every scrape of ice was a strum of the guitar and every flick of his wrist was a trill on the piano. 

The music swayed and the boy swayed with it, carving a massive arc across the rink as he glided, arms outstretched, reaching for something unattainable. Kageyama had never been particularly moved by ice skating, more interested in the jumps and spins. Now, though- now he felt the emotions that this boy was pouring onto the ice. 

This was his soul. Without a doubt, Kageyama was seeing this boy’s soul in the curve of his neck, the sweep of his leg, the pout of his lip. 

The program must have been near its end already, because the music slowly wound down before it finally ended with a final spin, his momentum slowing gradually until he finally stopped with one hand clasping his neck and the other reaching infinitely to the sky. Everything stayed frozen for a moment, like it was suspended in time, until the figure skater dropped his hand and bent over, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. 

Kageyama sucked in a breath, his heart hammering in his chest like he’d just played a five set match. Part of him- a very large, very outspoken part- cried out in disappointment that the skater had stopped. Kageyama needed to see more. Now that he knew it was out there, he couldn’t imagine never seeing that performance again. It… It wasn’t  _ normal,  _ it wasn’t  _ human.  _ No one should be able to move like that, like gravity didn’t exist and the ice was a dance floor, not a slippery death trap. But he did.

“That… was Hinata Shouyou,” Miwa breathed from beside him. “You know, the guy I was telling you about. Holy shit, he’s even better then he looks in videos. He’s amazing.”

Apparently, his coach did not feel the same. 

“What the hell was that quad at the end, Shouyou?! Your free leg was flopping around like a dead fish!” A voice yelled from somewhere on the other side of the rink. Kageyama hadn’t noticed any dead-fish-like flopping, but perhaps his eye was simply untrained. He didn’t think that was the case, though. 

The skater -  _ Hinata Shouyou  _ \- glided to the opposite edge of the rink, where a man Kageyama hadn’t even noticed stood with his arms crossed. The other man was taller than Hinata, even in his skates, but he didn’t look much older. They spoke about something intensely, both of them gesturing around quite a bit, arms flailing about with none of the previous grace Kageyama had witnessed on the ice. 

Hinata spun around and made to skate away when he spotted the observers in the stands. He tilted his head for a moment and Kageyama’s heart swelled like a balloon. Then, he grinned and started to skate over to them. 

Kageyama was going to pass out. 

He was… This boy was downright  _ ethereal,  _ with his bright orange hair and his slim neck, and the way he glided across the ice like it was the most natural thing in the world. As he got closer, Kageyama could more clearly make out more of his features and-  _ fucking hell,  _ did he have  _ freckles?  _ Goddammit. Kageyama was not making it out of here alive. 

“Are you Kageyama Miwa?” Hinata asked when he reached the barrier of the rink, leaning over to talk to her. Kageyama tried to disappear into his seat, unsuccessfully. He didn’t feel worthy enough to be talking to this… this angel. 

If Tsukishima could hear his thoughts right now, Kageyama would probably die of embarrassment. 

“Yes, I am! Call me Miwa. You’re Hinata Shouyou, right?” Miwa asked, leaning down. 

“Yep! Madame Yelena had to leave early today, but she told Oikawa-san to give you the tour and stuff. She’ll be here tomorrow, though!” Hinata explained excitedly. He had far too much energy for someone who just defied the laws of physics. 

“Really? That sounds good to me!” Miwa said. Hinata nodded his agreement, then froze. He’d seen Kageyama sitting behind his sister with his arms crossed defensively. Kageyama swore internally. He knew that he was more than intimidating on a good day, and right now, overwhelmed with emotion, he probably looked like a serial killer. 

Not trusting his voice, Kageyama gave Hinata a nod of acknowledgement. Hinata stared at him for a moment with massively wide eyes before he seemed to remember where he was and nodded back quickly. 

Miwa glanced between them, presumably waiting for Kageyama to introduce himself, before giving up. “Hinata-kun, this is my brother, Kageyama Tobio. Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy because he has to stay here with me,” Miwa teased. Kageyama shot her a glare and crossed his arms tighter. 

“O-oh. Well, uh… Oikawa-san should be here-” Hinata started to stutter before he was cut off. 

“Yahoo!” 

Kageyama looked up to see the man from the opposite end of the rink, striding towards them with his hands in his pockets. This must be Oikawa, the famous coach Miwa had told him about. Up close, Kageyama could see that he was actually quite attractive, with perfectly coiffed hair and striking features. 

Maybe, if they’d met at a cafe or something, Kageyama might have blushed and stuttered, but now, he was absolutely insignificant compared to the figure skater on the ice. 

Oikawa reached a hand out to shake Miwa’s from where he stood on the side of the rink. “Come on down, Miwa! I’m Oikawa Tooru, I’m Shou-chan’s coach.” 

Miwa grinned. “Alright! Tobio, you’ll be fine if I leave you, right?” She asked teasingly. Kageyama glared at her. 

“Oh, Tobio-chan, don’t be like that!” Oikawa purred as Miwa made her way down to the ice. “You could come skate for us another time, don’t worry!” 

Kageyama didn’t like this Oikawa guy much. 

He watched as Oikawa strolled around the rink with his sister, pointing things out and gesturing to different doors and hallways. The guy seemed awfully welcoming for someone he wouldn’t even be coaching. 

Kageyama didn’t even realize Hinata wasn’t with them until he heard a voice in his ear. 

“If you’re worried about Oikawa-san hitting on her, you shouldn’t be.”

Kageyama jumped, much to the delight of the boy over his shoulder. Hinata giggled and jumped over the back of the chair to sit next to him in a move far too graceful than it should have been in ice skates. 

“I’m serious. He and Iwaizumi-san have been in love since they were like… five,” Hinata continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact to the fact that Kageyama was probably on the verge of a panic at the sudden proximity. 

“Who’s Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama managed to say, his voice sounding much firmer than he thought it would. That was a relief. If his voice had cracked like a pubescent school boy, he might have died right then and there. 

“He’s the physical trainer for all the skaters here. You’ll probably meet him at some point, he’s around all the time. Oikawa-san might look like a flirtatious guy, but they’re really serious about each other,” Hinata explained, resting his chin on his hand. Kageyama spared him a glance and felt his heart implode. 

“What about you? I’m assuming you don’t skate,” Hinata asked curiously, turning to face him. Kageyama cleared his throat, but it didn’t do much. 

“I, uh… I play volleyball.”

Hinata gasped and crowded into his personal space, shoving their faces closer together. It was all Kageyama could do not to shriek. (It would have been a manly shriek, though. Probably.)

“Uwaah! Volleyball! I love volleyball! I wanted to play in high school, but skating took up all of my time. Not that I don’t love skating! But volleyball seemed really cool!” Hinata gushed, speaking approximately a thousand words a minute. “Are you any good?”   
  
Kageyama couldn’t help his smug grin. “Yeah.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “Do you play professionally?”

“I’m with the Schweiden Adlers, Division one. I played for Japan in the Olympics this year, too,” Kageyama stated. Sure, he liked to brag as much as the next guy, but something in him really,  _ really  _ wanted to impress Hinata Shouyou. Even though the guy next to him, if Miwa was correct, had three Grand Prix golds under his belt and medaled at the Olympics when he was sixteen. 

It worked, apparently. 

“ _ Gwaaah!  _ You’re  _ really _ good, then! I’ve never gone to the summer Olympics before! What are they like?” Hinata inquired enthusiastically. 

“They’re like the winter Olympics but not as cold, Shou-chan!”

Kageyama whipped his head around to see Oikawa and Miwa standing at the edge of the rink, staring at them. Miwa looked at him with a coy glimmer in her eye. 

Kageyama started to plan her death. 

“Well,  _ duh,  _ but there’s gotta be  _ something  _ that’s different! Like… I bet there aren’t any zambonis at the summer Olympics!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. Kageyama couldn’t suppress his snort. 

“Of course not, dumbass. What would they use them for?” Kageyama asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, exactly!” Hinata enthused, somehow completely oblivious to that fact that Kageyama had been mocking him. 

“Shou-chan! You aren’t done with practice yet, so come skate with Miwa-chan for a bit, get her used to the rink!” Oikawa ordered. Hinata immediately jumped up and rushed down to the barrier to the rink, leaving Kageyama to marvel at how naturally he walked with fucking knives on his feet. 

“Tobio-chan! Come down here with me, you can’t see for shit from up there!”

Kageyama looked incredulously at Oikawa, who had donned a pair of half-rimmed glasses at some point between Miwa’s tour and now. A bit hesitantly, he made his way down to stand next to the coach, though Oikawa was already distracted, staring at the two skaters intently. 

Kageyama tried to mimic his hard stare, but he was pretty sure he just looked mad, as opposed to Oikawa’s look of serious contemplation. 

“Miwa-chan!” Oikawa called out. “Do you have any quads, love?” Miwa nodded. “Wonderful! Warm up with Shou-chan,- Shou-chan, walk her through the warm up, please- then show them to me! I know I’m not Yelena-san, but I’d still like to see what you can do!”

Hinata gave them two thumbs up before grabbing Miwa by the wrist to go warm up. Oikawa turned his head to look at Kageyama.

“I know he’s not what you’d usually expect from a figure skater, but he’s damn good,” Oikawa stated. Kageyama just nodded dumbly. “My old coach found him at the community rink up in Sendai. He must have been five or so, but everyone could tell, even then.”

“He’s really good,” was all Kageyama said. He mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid, but Oikawa just laughed. 

“You aren’t wrong, Tobio-chan. He’s just been… hmm, I don’t know the right word. He’s been… complacent, lately. It’s why I’ve been scouting new skaters for the rink. Trying to find someone to- I don’t know... rile him up again.”

“Is something… wrong with him?” Kageyama asked softly, keeping his eyes on the splash of orange helping his sister through a circuit of stretches. 

“That depends on who you ask, Tobio-chan. He’s done something of a reverse since I found him. He used to be absolute shit. Objectively, I mean. His technique was… It wasn’t pretty. But he had this… this fire. I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Oikawa sighed. This was obviously something he’d thought about a lot. “Now, he’s technically perfect. He’s landed more quads in competition than anyone in history, the media’s calling him a living legend at eighteen years old, but the fire… The fire is fading, Tobio-chan. And I’m hoping your Miwa will help stoke the flames.”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Kageyama muttered under his breath. Oikawa must have heard him because he started to chuckle. 

“Ah, that came out wrong. That is not the reason your sister is here. Miwa-chan is a wonderful skater in her own right. Yelena-san will be pleased with her technique. Beautiful lines. I’m merely hoping that some new faces will give Shou-chan a push.” Oikawa sighed and crossed his arms, staring out across the rink. 

“Maybe he needs… motivation. Someone who forces him to be better. A… A rival,” Kageyama pondered out loud. Oikawa looked at him, then looked away again, obviously lost in thought. 

“Who else skates here?” Kageyama asked after a moment of silence. Oikawa smiled. 

“Let’s see… Along with Shou-chan, I coach Kenma-chan and Keiji-chan. Both beautiful skaters, but not quite on the same level. Much quieter, too. But they’re all thick as thieves. Yelena-san has been working with Kiyoko-chan and Hitoka-chan- Hitoka is also new this week. Refreshing-kun- ah, Sugawara, he’s retired, but he still helps out a lot, he runs this place. Then, of course, there’s the hockey team.” 

Oikawa’s mouth turned down distastefully. “A bunch of brutes, the lot of them. They like to distract my students. It doesn’t help that my students like to be distracted by them,” Oikawa muttered sourly. 

Kageyama’s stomach turned at the thought of Hinata being ‘distracted’ by a member of the hockey team. 

Holy shit, was he already jealous? Fucking hell, this was worse than he’d thought. 

“That’s a lot of people,” Kageyama bit out, trying to distract himself from thoughts of Hinata and hockey players. 

“Ah, they keep me busy!” Oikawa deflected with a lazy wave of his hand. 

“Do you skate?” Kageyama asked. Oikawa didn’t seem much older than him, but here he was on the sidelines instead of on the ice. Oikawa sighed heavily. 

“I did. Then I twisted my knee in the qualifiers when I was sixteen. I probably would have been fine if I hadn’t pushed through to the Grand Prix. I took silver, but… I haven’t been able to skate-  _ really  _ skate- since then. That’s why I coach. To make sure no one else pushes too hard. No one stopped me then. I want to stop them before they… Before they do something they regret, too.”

Kageyama stared at him. It was like suddenly he’d turned 3-D. Where before, he’d seen a flirtatious man, someone shallow and excessively over the top, now, Kageyama could see someone real. Someone who cared about others, who cared about Hinata. 

Kageyama decided that maybe Oikawa Tooru wasn’t so bad after all. 

“We’re ready, Oikawa-san!”   


Both men turned to see Hinata and Miwa back on the ice, skating little figure eights around each other. Oikawa gave a gesture to begin and Hinata skated to them, flipping around so that he leaned back against the railing. 

_ A fire inside of him, huh.  _

Kageyama focused on his sister as she began to skate, building momentum before launching herself into the air, spinning tightly and landing gracefully in what Kageyama was ninety percent sure was an arabesque. 

Oikawa wrote something down in a notebook Kageyama had no idea he was carrying, let alone how he had produced it from thin air. When he stopped writing, he gave a flick of his wrist to continue. Miwa did another jump, and while Kageyama could tell that it was different, he wasn’t exactly sure how. 

The pattern repeated. Miwa jumped, Oikawa wrote something down, Kageyama watched, rinse and repeat. After a bit, Oikawa called for her to stop, calling her over to where the three of them stood. 

“Miwa, your toe loop is lovely when you can land it, but your lutz is sloppy. Hitoka-chan is working on her salchow, so you’ll definitely have sufficient time to try and fix it before qualifiers. Maybe you can even get your salchow, too!” Oikawa looked up from his notebook at Miwa, who nodded. Kageyama, quite honestly, has no idea what any of that meant. 

“Wonderful! Well, Miwa-chan, thank you for showing me your quads! If you don’t need anything else, I believe you can go. Thank you for the chat, Tobio-chan. It was… insightful. Truly,” Oikawa declared. Kageyama wasn’t sure how anything he had said could be seen as insightful in the slightest, but he nodded anyways, not wanting to contradict. 

“Shou-chan, get back out there! Your quad flips today have been abysmal. Now, show me what you’ve got!” Oikawa declared. Hinata grinned and skated onto the ice before practically flinging himself into the air. 

Miwa sucked in a breath and Kageyama let out a whistle. Oikawa grinned. 

“Much better, Shouyou! That’s what I’m talking about!” 

Miwa started unlacing her skates and Kageyama sat heavily beside her as Hinata started to run over a step sequence, starting over every couple of seconds at Oikawa’s behest. 

“That kid  _ flies.  _ I mean, I know people who can jump crazy high, but he just…” Miwa trailed off. She didn’t need to finish. Kageyama knew exactly what she was talking about. The way Hinata just launched himself into the air with no regard for anything but the jump ahead of him, it was truly magical. 

“He’s just on a different level,” Miwa admitted. She straightened, pointing a finger at Kageyama’s chest. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m good too! But he’s just…”

“I know.”

And he did. Kageyama might not be able to calculate the scores in his head as someone skated like his sister could, but he knew Hinata Shouyou was something special. A blind man could probably tell. 

When Miwa had repacked her things and they’d waved goodbye to the two men left in the rink, Kageyama pushed the door open and breathed in the cold night air. 

Miwa stayed close to him as they walked, wrapping an arm around his. Kageyama didn’t tease her or push her away, not this time. He knew what he looked like- scary, intimidating, tall, muscular. He wasn’t the guy you pick a fight with on the street. 

They made it home in record time, the frigid temperature prompting them to walk quickly, thoughts of the fireplace in their living room spurring them onwards. 

Kageyama unlocked the door and ushered them both inside, throwing the keys on the hook by the door and stumbling to the kitchen to throw together some half-assed meal for dinner.

When he’d been signed on to a team in Tokyo, it only made sense to room with his sister, who had moved to the city to find a better coach than the one in their countryside hometown. Kageyama was glad he still lived with family, even if she pissed him off a lot of the time. 

He offered her a plate of reheated leftovers, which she graciously accepted, scurrying off to go eat in her room, presumably going to binge watch videos of her new rinkmates, as she’d been doing all week. 

Kageyama sighed and ate in silence, thinking over his time at the rink. 

The way Hinata Shouyou moved… it was like he was making music with his body. It was… magical. Really, truly magical. 

With a start, Kageyama realized he was suddenly looking forward to Friday, when he would pick Miwa up from rehearsal. Then, he might just get to speak to Hinata Shouyou again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is as fun to read as it is to write!!! i hope some of you pick up on the yuri!! on ice easter eggs i’ve written already and all those in the future. 
> 
> to be completely honest: writing this is my therapy for finishing banana fish in a day. i need my stupid dumb volleyball idiots to figure skate to give me some semblance of serotonin. 
> 
> please tell me what you think! whether you’ve watched YOI or not, i’d love to hear your thoughts! or just tell me about your day lmao i would love to know i just love talking to you guys!
> 
> edit: i drew some art! i’m not a very GOOD artist, but i did it! go check it out on @kurapikas.chains.art on tiktok if you feel like it :-)


End file.
